Left? Mine! Right? Mine!
by reselusi
Summary: [Chap 5 Up!] Aku seorang anak single parent, ayahku tampan dan suaranya merdu seperti malaikat dari surga. Ayah sudah cukup lama jatuh cinta dengan tetangga sebelah kanan rumahku, dan aku lelaki 21 tahun yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan tetangga sebelah kiri rumahku. -Sehun [ff for HunHan Bubble Tea Couple] [HunHan/DaeMin/M/GS for Uke(s)/Chaptered/New Summary] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Left? Mine! Right? Mine!

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Ft.

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

.

.

.

Sehun pulang lebih cepat dari jadwalnya yang biasa karena dosen perempuannya yang cerewet itu harus pulang dan mengurus anaknya yang katanya tiba-tiba demam. Dan sungguh ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk ia menghabiskan waktu bersantai di depan televisi.

Tapi semua khayalannya sirna melihat rumahnya kotor akan debu, Sehun memberanikan melangkah menuju dapur dan ia tersedak salivanya sendiri melihat tumpukan piring kotor yang lumayan.

Sehun menaruh tas dan jaketnya di sofa lalu menuju dapur dan membersihkan semua piring kotor itu. Rumahnya hanya berisi dua orang, ayahnya dan dirinya. Dan ayahnya tidak menyewa maid sama sekali untuk mengurus rumah. Ia hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri dan Sehun, anak lelaki kesayangannya.

Setelah Sehun membereskan kekacauan di rumahnya tak lama terdengar langkah yang sudah pasti ayahnya, "Woah, tumben ayah pulang cepat?" Sehun menatap heran ayahnya yang baru kerja padahal waktu menunjukan jam dua siang.

Sang ayah hanya menatap putra semata wayangnya itu malas, lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya yang ada di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ayah!"

"Kenapa?" suara cempreng ayahnya terdengar berteriak dari dalam kamar, "Kau berisik sekali Sehun-ah."

Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar ayahnya yang tertutup rapat dan bersender dengan pose yang keren di dinding dekatnya.

"Ayah ingin pergi kemana? Apa ada acara kantor nanti malam? Apa aku harus ikut?"

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu karena tidak terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar ayahnya. Terdengar suara ayahnya yang sedang bersenandung pelan yang terdengar seperti suasana hatinya bagus.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Sehun-ah."

Sehun bersmirk mendengar jawaban ayahnya, pasalnya hal ini jarang sekali terjadi selama bertahun-tahun ia dan ayahnya tinggal bersama.

"Ayolah ayah, ayah terlihat seperti remaja jatuh cinta. Atau memang begitu?"

Sang ayah membuka pintu kamarnya terburu-buru, kemudian menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang menusuk dan sungguh garang. Membuat bulu kuduk Sehun sedikit terangkat.

"Kau… Uang sakumu, ayah potong setengah!"

Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut, sungguh khas seorang anak yang merajuk pada ayahnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspressinya berubah menjadi seperti mengejek ayahnya, "Baiklah, itu tak masalah. Berarti mulai besok aku bolos kuliah saja!"

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun berlari dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan tertawa kencang karena berhasil membuat ayahnya berteriak-teriak kepadanya.

Sang ayah menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang di lantai atas dari pintu kamar, kemudian helaan nafas yang terasa berat terhembus diiringin senyuman yang sulit terartikan di air wajah pria berusia 45 tahun ini.

.

.

.

Ini sabtu pagi yang cerah, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul jam 7 pagi dan matahari belum naik terlalu tinggi dari tempatnya. Seorang pria beperawakan cukup tinggi; tidak terlalu pendek, sedang menyiram bunga-bunga dan beberapa tanaman hias lainnya di pekarangan rumahnya yang asri.

"Sehun-ah~~ bangun pemalas~~" Sang ayah yang tengah berpakaian santai dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selutut itu membangunkan anak albinonya dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Sesekali melirik kearah jendela anaknya yang sudah ia buka lebar tadi pagi-pagi sekali, pria ini tetap membangunkan anaknya dengan suara yang semakin merdu bahkan sambil memuji dan menyela anaknya sendiri, "Sehun-ah~~ anakku yang tampan~~ cepat bangun~~ mana ada gadis yang mau pada seorang pemalas~~"

Sehun masih tertidur di kamarnya, meski sesekali suara cempreng sang ayah menelusup masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

"Yak! Bandit kecilku! Cepat bangun!"

Puk!

Batu kerikil kecil dengan tidak elitnya berhasil mengenai kepalanya, membuat matanya dengan beratnya terpaksa terbuka.

"Ayah!"

Sehun berteriak kencang dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur membuat ayahnya tertawa kencang dan melanjutkan pekerjaan menyiram bunganya.

Sehun sendiri yang sudah terlanjur terbangun memutuskan untuk bangun dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

"Aku rasa aku bisa gila, terbangun sepagi ini bahkan aku baru saja tidur dua jam yang lalu."

Sehun baru bisa tertidur jam lima pagi saat teman telponnya bisa tertidur juga. Dan sekarang Sehun tak berhenti mengomel ini dan itu di dalam hatinya, merutuki karena ayahnya tersayang mengganggu jam tidurnya di akhir pekan.

"Sehun-ah, sarapannya sudah siap nak!"

Lagi-lagi suara ayahnya terdengar memanggilnya, dan Sehun buru-buru memakai pakaiannya lalu turun menuju ruang makan.

"Hanya omelet, oke kan Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menarik kursi di sebelah kanan sang ayah, "Apa ayah punya acara setelah ini?"

Pria berumur itu menelan habis makanannya lalu menggeleng, "Hanya akan pergi ke toko bunga mencari beberapa bibit. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku tida—ayah?"

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan raut wajahnya menjadi kacau, "Aku rasa ayah ingin menikah lagi."

Ayahnya melirik Sehun kemudian menepuk-nepuk tengkuk anak lelakinya, "Aku rasa kau butuh ibu baru."

"Ayah!"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap heran ayahnya, karena sungguh Sehun melihat sesekali ayahnya tersenyum simpul hanya karena mengeluarkan beberapa bibit bunga dari bagasi.

"Ayah, membeli beberapa bibit bunga tidak membuat ayah terkena gangguan jiwa 'kan?"

Sang ayah masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Kau tak pernah jatuh cinta atau bagaimana nak?"

"Bukan aku tak pernah jatuh cinta ayah, hanya.. aku bingung melihat ekspresi wajahmu itu."

"Yak! Anak bandel! Kenapa kau buang bibitku?!"

Sehun menatap ayahnya dan bibit bunga yang ia masukan kedalam tong sampah di pekarangan rumahnya. Dengan senyuman rasa tak berdosa Sehun buru-buru mengambilnya dan meletakannya dengan bibit-bibit yang lain.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan kaleng-kaleng cat dari bagasi nak?"

Ayahnya menunjuk bagasi mobil mereka yang belum tertutup, "Besok kan hari minggu, rumah kita catnya sudah usang. Jadi besok kita mengecatnya bersama, kau tak boleh kemana-mana."

Sehun menatap horror ayahnya, akhir pekan tetap di rumah? 'Aku bisa gila' Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Lalu kapan ayah akan menanam bibit-bibit ini kalau besok kita mengecat?"

Kedua sudut bibir ayahnya naik keatas, dan ayahnya menepuk pipi putih Sehun dengan tangannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Ayah sudah mengambil cuti seminggu nak, beberapa pekerjaan di perusahaan akan diambil alih Junmyeon Ahjussi."

Sehun mengelap pipinya yang kotor karena tangan sang ayah kemudian berpouting ria, Ayahnya yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum mengejek. Sehun sudah 20 tahun tapi tetap terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Masa bodo dengan tatapan ayahnya, Sehun mengangkati kaleng-kaleng cat itu masuk kedalam garasi rumah mereka dan menyusunnya.

"Ayah! Aku rasa mempercepat pekerjaan kita lalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di akhir pekan terdengar bagus. Bagaimana?"

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Oh Jongdae, 45 tahun. Usia yang cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang single parent. Dulu ia menikah dengan seorang putri dari keluarga Zhang, meski lebih tua dari Jongdae perempuan ini tetap menghormati Jongdae sebagaimana suaminya, lalu di usia pernikahan mereka yang memasuki tahun kedua, mereka di karuniai seorang anak lelaki yang menjadi cucu pertama untuk keluarga Oh dan keluarga Zhang tentu saja itu kabar yang paling bahagia.

Dan kebahagian mereka semakin terasa lengkap saat di dua tahun berikutnya Oh Sehun; putra pertama mereka, di kabarkan akan segera mempunyai seorang adik. Setelah sembilan bulan menunggu akhirnya hari yang mereka tunggu datang, tapi sayang itu malah menjadi hari terakhirnya menjadi suami seorang putri keluarga Zhang karena istrinya meninggal bersama putri kecil mereka saat melahirkan. Air ketubannya pecah di dalam dan keadaan istrinya melemah.

Jongdae cukup terpukul karena kepergian istrinya karena ia begitu menyayangi istrinya, namun lambat laun setelah Sehun mulai tumbuh menjadi balita dirinya menjadi semangat lagi dan berpikir ia harus membahagiakan anaknya agar istri dan putri cantiknya tersenyum di surga.

Sehun sebagai satu-satunya orang yang hidup bersama Jongdae selalu menurut dan memaklumi keadaan ayahnya. Sehun akan selalu memeluk ayahnya yang ikut tertidur saat selesai membacakan dongeng. Sehun akan mencium pipi ayahnya dan berkata "Ayah! Semangat!" Setiap kali ia mencoba masuk keruang kerja ayahnya dan ayahnya terligat begitu lelah. Dan itu terus berlanjut sampai Sehun remaja.

Mungkin karena ia anak pertama, dan ia cucu pertama membuat dirinya terlihat dewasa. Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan hal-hal yang membuat ayahnya sedih karena teringat ibu dan adiknya.

Terkadang kalau Jongdae mempunyai banyak waktu luang, mereka akan banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti bercocok tanam, bermain game seharian atau sang Ayah membantu tugas kuliah Sehun, atau Jongdae akan mendengarkan banyak keluh kesah anaknya. Lebih terlihat seperti teman bukan seperti ayah dan anak.

"Sehun-ah jangan menjadi anak yang nakal, kau sudah besar sekarang. Kau harus tetap menurut pada ayah. Oke? Selamat ulang tahun!"

Sehun sedang duduk di teras rumahnya memandang bunga-bunga tanaman hasil dirinya dan ayahnya. Dan Sehun tersenyum geli mengingat penggalan kalimat ayahnya di kartu ucapan ulang tahun untuknya setahun yang lalu.

"Bahkan ayah membelikanku mobil sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tapi kalimat kartu ucapannya seperti memberikan hadiah robot keluaran terbaru. Astaga, Aku sangat menyayangi ayah."

Sore ini Jongdae dan Sehun sepakat hanya mengecat sampai tengah hari saja karena tiba-tiba ayahnya mempunyai urusan yang penting. Dan Sehun menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya ini dan itu. Karena itu berarti dirinya mempunyai kesempatan untuk membersihkan rumahnya yang kotor karena cat.

Sehun bangun dari duduknya bermaksud ingin masuk kedalam karena beberapa pekerjaan harus ia lakukan tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat tetangga cantiknya memanggil dengan suara yang lembut di pagar antara rumah mereka.

"Sehunnie.. Bisa menolongku?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N: **SeLu for life guys. Aku cukup terpukul sama Luhan yang out, sampe cuti kerja huhu. Tapi setelah mantep, mungkin ini yang terbaik? Kita ga tau ya kan? Ya aku bakal tetep nulis ff dengan cast SeLu, dengan imajinasi liarku sendiri. Berdoa aja hubungan mereka tetap erat.

Gimanaaaa? Aku datang dengan SeLu ft. Jongdae & Minseok nih, ada typo(s) kah? Alurnya sejauh chap 1 ini apa terlalu cepat? Atau terkesan lambat?

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan yaaa. Mind to review?

a.


	2. Chapter 2

Left? Mine! Right? Mine!

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Ft.

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

.

.

.

"Sehunnie.. Bisa menolongku?"

Sehun menatap lama perempuan itu, kemudian melirik jam dinding di dalam rumahnya yang menunjukkan pukul empat. Sedikit berpikir akhirnya Sehun mengangguk setuju, kemudian berjalan; sedikit berlari ke pagar antara rumahnya dan perempuan itu.

"Bisa kau masuk ke pekarangan rumahku saja?" Perempuan itu tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun sedikit kikuk kemudian memilih memanjat pagar itu agar lebih cepat.

Perempuan itu menyuruh Sehun mengikutinya kearah pekarangan rumahnya yang disebelah kanan. Disana ada pohon apel tua yang dahannya mulai tumbuh tak beraturan, beberapa dari dahannya tumbuh terlalu panjang, menjulur kearah rumah Minseok.

Hembusan angin sore hari membuat anak rambut dari Sehun dan Minseok berterbangan kesana-kemari. Membuat Sehun berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum geli.

"Sehunnie, bisa kau memotong dahan yang itu?" Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Minseok yang menunjuk dahan panjang menyentuh jendela kamarnya yang di lantai dua.

"Dahan yang itu selalu membuat suara-suara aneh kalau malam, entah karena angin atau apa, yang jelas itu membuatku takut."

Sehun menangguk paham, lalu mulai memanjat pohon apel tua itu sambil membawa benda pipih bergerigi. Dengan hati-hati Sehun mulai mencari dahan yang paling dekat dengan dahan yang Minseok tadi.

Dahan yang panjang tadi mulai Sehun gerjaji, Minseok menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang cukup was-was. Takut Sehun jatuh.

"Bibi, apa ini sudah cukup pendek?"

Sehun menatap Minseok dari atas sambil menunjuk dahan yang sudah patah setengahnya. "Lebih baik kau potong habis saja Sehunnie, itu lebih baik."

Sehun mulai mengerjakan lagi memotong dahan yang tinggal setengah itu, sementara Minseok sedang masuk kedalam. Sehun terus fokus sampai, suara kikikan anak-anak kecil ramai menghiasi sekitar rumahnya.

Dahan yang ia potong tadi sudah jatuh ketanah tapi dirinya masih terus memperhatikan anak-anak kecil tadi yang dengan jahilnya memencet bell rumah disebelah kiri rumahnya.

Sehun menyerit aneh dari atas pohon, sampai suara Minseok menginterupsinya. "Sehunnie, ayo turun! Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Minseok tersenyum lebar memanggil Sehun sambil mengangkat sebuah cup minuman yang sangat Sehun kenal.

Bubble Tea!

.

.

.

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya tepat pukul lima sore, dan ayahnya belum kembali sama sekali. Tadinya Sehun cukup kesal tapi mengingat tadi bibi Minseok memberikannya dua cup bubble tea sekaligus, membuat kesalnya menguap entah kemana.

Sehun berjalan kearah dapurnya dan membuka lemari es, menyimpan bubble teanya disana. Kemudian dirinya beranjak lagi kearah teras rumahnya yang masih berantakan. Beberapa peralatan mengecat masih tercecer disana.

Satu persatu alat-alat cat itu Sehun bersihkan dan ia singkirkan, kuas, roll, ember cat, selang dan segala macamnya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan berpindah kedalam kardus, yang Sehun pikir tempat yang cukup bagus untuk ia jadikan tempat penyimpanan.

Semuanya telah selesai, dan kikikan tawa anak kecil kembali terdengar dari sebelah kiri rumahnya. Ramai anak-anak keluar dari rumah disebelahnya. Wajah mereka bergitu polos dan berbinar, membuat Sehun penasaran.

Tin.. Tin..

Mobil ayahnya datang, dan Sehun langsung ceria melihat ayahnya datang dengan dua kantung makanan.

"Woah! Ayah bawa apa saja?"

Sehun beralih mengambil kantung makanan itu dan membawanya kedalam sambil sesekali mencium aroma makanan itu yang menguar.

"Ayah hanya membawa nasi goring kimchi, dan bubble tea untukmu."

Kemudian ayahnya berlalu menuju kamar dan mengganti baju, sedangkan Sehun berlari ke dapur mengambil piring dan menyimpan bubble teanya lagi.

Jongdae keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang lebih santai dan langsung menuju dapur bertemu dengan anaknya. "Wajahmu ceria sekali Sehunnie."

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum, membuat ayahnya gemas dan mencubit pipi tirus anak semata wayangnya itu, "Ada apa hm?"

Sehun menjawab dengan membuat peace sign, karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi goreng. Jongdae menyerit heran, "Maksudmu apa nak?" satu sendok nasi goreng masuk kedalam mulut Jongdae, dan dirinya menanti jawaban Sehun yang sedang berusaha mengunyah dengan cepat.

"Uhuk.. Eum.. Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele, ayah. Aku senang karena aku punya banyak bubble tea di lemari es, dan itu semua aku dapatkan gratis!"

"Banyak? Bukankah ayah hanya membelikanmu satu?" Jongdae semakin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang minta penjelasan secara lebih.

Dasar anak kurang ajar, ayahnya bertanya tapi Sehun malah balik bertanya. "Ayah, apa rumah sebelah kiri itu ada penghuni barunya?"

Jongdae hanya menunduk dan mengangguk, tangannya sibuk memegang sendok yang mengaduk nasi gorengnya. Setelah suapan dari sendoknya selesai, Jongdae memukul kepala anaknya.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa Minseok memberikannya untukmu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa ayah sudah selesai? Biarkan aku mencuci piringnya."

Sehun berdiri dari kursi makan dan menuju wastafel dapurnya, Sehun sudah memulai pekerjaan menyuci piringnya tanpa menunggu piring ayahnya selesai.

Tak lama suara dentingan kaca dan sendok terdengar disampingnya, dan ayahnya menyalakan kran dan mencuci tangannya.

"Sehunnie, apa kau tidak tahu sama sekali kita mempunyai tetangga baru?"

"Aku kan sibuk kuliah ayah."

Pletak! Keningnya disentil oleh ayahnya, "Asal bicara, jelas-jelas kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah."

Sehun mengelap tanganya yang basah karena selesai menyuci piring, dan dengan sedikit berlari Sehun menyusul Jongdae dan memeluk ayahnya dari belakang. Tangan panjang Sehun tersampir di pundak ayahnya.

"Ya! Kau seperti bocah! Cepat menyingkir dari pundakku." Sebenarnya Jongdae senang anaknya masih seperti bocah lima tahun yang senang bermanja-manja, tapi mengingat ia hanya orang tua tunggal, ia menginginkan Sehun menjadi lebih kuat, setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan tangan Sehun tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari pundak Jongdae, dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Jongdae memegang kedua tangan panjang anaknya sedikit menariknya menjadi lebih rapat ke tubuhnya.

"Apa ayah sudah pernah melihat tetangga sebelah kiri?"

"Belum, tapi sepertinya ia perempuan. Dan single."

Jongdae terkekeh mendengar anaknya mendengus sebal, "Apa harus ayah menekan kata 'single' di akhir kalimat tadi?"

"Habis, mau sampai kapan kau hanya membawa teman lelakimu yang kerumah? Kau sudah cukup usia untuk berpacaran."

Dalam hati Jongdae merasa sesak mengingat seharusnya urusan kekasih anaknya adalah urusan ibunya yang lebih perhatian. Jongdae menuntun Sehun agar duduk bersebelahan dengannya di tangga terasnya.

Jongdae menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang dalam diam, dan Sehun memperhatikan sejenak wajah ayahnya yang tampak lebih muda dari usianya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri dan mulai ikut menatap langit.

Dua lelaki tampan itu kemudian tersenyum bersamaan melihat dua bintang bersinar paling terang diantara bintang yang lain.

"Aku merindukan kalian berdua."

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

Sehun bangun lebih pagi dari ayahnya, dan ini sungguh keajaiban yang luar biasa. Mengingat suara merdu Jongdae selalu menggelegar di pagi hanya untuk membangunkan putra kesayangannya itu.

Terlihat beberapa bagian di lantai mengkilap karena belum kering bekas Sehun mengepel, Sehun sesekali mengikuti lirik lagu yang mengalun dari siaran pagi hari di radio kecil di sudut ruang keluarganya.

"Oh ayah! Kau mengejutkanku!" Sehun mengelus pelan dadanya, dan mencoba memberi Jongdae death glare yang dibalas pelototan yang menyeramkan dari ayahnya.

"Kau terlalu asik menyanyi, sampai ayah berjalan kearahmu saja tidak sadar. Apa sudah membuat sarapan?"

Jongdae yang baru saja memasuki dapur, kemudian berbalik lagi dan mendekati Sehun. "Apa kau membeli makanan untuk sarapan?"

"Tentu saja tidak ayah, tadi bibi Minnie pagi-pagi sudah mengantarkannya. Katanya ia memasak terlalu banyak, lalu mengantarkannya kepada kita dan tetangga sebelah kiri."

Jantung Jongdae berdegup kencang saat mendengar nama Minseok terlontar dari mulut anaknya. Sebisa mungkin Jongdae bersikap normal dan kembali memasuki dapur, duduk dengan tenang di meja makan sambil menunggu anaknya selesai mengepel.

Acara sarapan pagi mereka begitu nikmat, karena pertama mereka tidak perlu repot-repot memasak dan mengotori peralatan ini dan itu, kedua masakan Minseok memang yang terbaik selama mereka hidup dengan rumah bersebelahan.

Pukul Sembilan kurang tiga menit, Sehun dan Jongdae mulai mengecat rumah mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan kemarin mengecat bagian ruang tamu.

Sehun dan Jongdae mengecat menggunakan dua roller yang berbeda untuk mempercepat pekerjaan mereka. Jongdae mengulas rollernya di atas tembok ruang tamunya yang berwarna putih menjadi berwarna kuning. Ini permintaan Sehun, katanya agar lebih ceria saat memasuki rumah.

Di lain tembok, Sehun mengulas rollernya diatas tembok dengan warna hijau, ini kemauannya katanya setelah menjadi ceria kita harus menjadi tenang dan harus merasa sejuk. Jadilah begitu, tembok dari ruang tamu menuju ruang keluarga ia cat menjadi warna hijau. Dan Jongdae saat tidak keberatan dengan kemauan anaknya.

"Sehunnie, bisa kau mengecat bagian atasnya yang tidak merata itu?"

Sehun berjalan menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang mengatur tangga untuk Sehun naiki, "Bukan kah itu sudah cukup rapih?"

"Tidak, tidak, mataku masih jeli nak melihat bagian yang putih itu."

Sehun mendengus malas mendengar perkataan ayahnya, dalam hati Sehun menggomel tak jelas kesana dan kemari 'lagi pula para tamu juga tidak akan melihat sampai keatas-atas bukan?'

Dengan bibir yang menggerucut kesal, Sehun meletakan roller miliknya dan meraih ember cat yang sudah ayahnya siapkan.

"Ayah, meski aku lelaki tolong tetap pegangi tangga ini dengan erat. Aku tidak mau jatuh dan kakiku patah, dan aku tidak mau sampai berhenti menari. Oke?"

Puk! Kepala Sehun terpukul oleh kuas cat berwarna kuning, beberapa helai rambutnya tertempel oleh cat karena ulah ayahnya, tapi Jongdae bungkam tak buka suara selain mengatakan dirinya tidak akan sejahat itu pada jagoannya.

.

.

.

Jongdae berjalan keluar menuju terasnya dan melihat Sehun sedang duduk santai dengan satu gelas es jeruk di tangannya. "Ehem, Sehunnie.."

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku terlalu lelah jadi hanya membuat satu." Sehun menyodorkan es jeruknya kepada Jongdae, dan dengan cepat Jongdae mengambilnya, meminumnya sedikit lalu kembali kedalam.

"Ayah apa-apaan sih."

Sehun menikmati es jeruknya dengan tenang, sampai segerombolan anak-anak kecil datang lagi kerumah sebelah kirinya. Mereka berebut memencet bell rumah itu dan tertawa senang, tidak ada respon dari dalam rumah itu dan mereka terus melakukan hal yang sama.

Merasa terganggu dengan anak-anak itu, Sehun menaruh es jeruknya di meja yang ada di terasnya, lalu melompati pagar rumahnya menuju rumah kesebelah kirinya.

Tangannya ia letakan di pinggang, Sehun menatap mereka garang. Anak-anak itu diam tak bersuara, Sehun melangkah mendekati mereka.

Ceklek..

Semua orang yang ada dipekarangan rumah itu menoleh kearah pintu, dan bagai waktu yang terhenti, tak ada satupun yang bergerak. Bahkan Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat, dan pipinya merona!

'Sungguh.. Ayah! Sungguh! Perempuan ini sungguh cantik bagai malaikat!'

Perempuan itu tersenyum kearah anak-anak itu dan juga kearah Sehun. Tangan Sehun bergerak pelan menuju dadanya yang terus-terusan berdegup kencang.

"Lulu nuna!"

Anak-anak itu menyerbu masuk kedalam rumah perempuan yang Sehun tangkap dari pendengarannya bernama Lulu.

Sehun tak bergeming, dirinya masih menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum malu. Kemeja hitam dengan hotpants membuat Luhan tampak begitu bersinar, belum lagi rambut coklatnya iya ikat tinggi.

'Ugh sial, aku jatuh cinta.'

"Uhm maaf, apa kau ingin masuk juga?"

Dengan senyuman yang bodoh dan tidak perduli dengan penampilannya yang jauh dari kata keren, Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Selamat datang!" suara Luhan yang begitu lembut menyapa telinga Sehun yang haus akan suara perempuan yang lembut.

Seketika telinga Sehun memerah, dan dirinya berusaha mengeluarkan senyumannya yang terbaik.

"Hari ini aku masak banyak, apa kalian ingin makan bersama lagi?"

"Tentu saja nuna!"

Luhan tersenyum indah, membuat jantung Sehun berantakan karena berdegup tak karuan. Luhan mengiring anak-anak itu menuju meja makan di dapurnya. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang… uhm sulit diartikan?

"Aku tetangga barumu, uhm.. aku pindahan dari China. Namaku Luhan." Lagi, Luhan tersenyum indah tapi berada di jarak yang lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Tangan Luhan terulur, menunggu Sehun juga mengucapkan namanya.

Keadaan yang kikuk membuat Luhan menatap tangannya dan mulai menariknya perlahan. Grep! "A—aku Oh Sehun. Putra pertama Oh Jongdae, rumahku tepat disebelah kanan rumahmu."

Luhan mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di wajahnya. "Uhm tanganku?"

Dengan tergagap Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lepaskan. 'Tangannya sangat halus seperti bayi. Ugh aku ingin menyentuh—'

"Luhan nuna! Bukan kah itu suara XiaoLi yang menangis?"

Suara seorang bocah perempuan menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang melempar pandangan malu-malu.

Luhan yang tersadar, langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya berjalan menuju meja makan tempat anak-anak itu berkumpul yang sedang memakan kue black forest dengan coklat yang bertumpuk menggoda.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Xi—Xi—bisa kau beritahu aku?" Sehun berdiri didekat bocah perempuan yang menginterupsi kegiatannya dengan Luhan.

Bocah itu masih asik dengan makanannya membuat Sehun gemas, dan berusaha mengatur mimic wajahnya. 'Oh astaga.' Sehun mengurut pelan dadanya karena anak itu tetap tidak mengeluarkan respon.

"Sehun oppa," Salah satu anak kecil yang mengenal dirinya memanggil Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum sedikit karena akhirnya ada yang menyelamatkannya dari rasa penasaran.

"Apa gayamu memang seperti itu? Oppa sangat tidak keren."

Nafas Sehun tercekat, 'apa-apan bocah ini?!'

"Lupakan masalah dengan gayaku anak-anak, bisa kalian beritahu siapa yang menangis tadi?"

"Namanya XiaoLi!" ugh anak-anak ini kompak sekali menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang sudah terhina karena gayanya tidak keren.

Sehun terus mengulang nama itu dalam otaknya. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring karena anak-anak itu melanjutkan makannya. Sementara suara tangisan itu telah berhenti, tapi Luhan belum juga kembali dari kamarnya.

"XiaoLi?"

"XiaoLi?"

"XiaoLi?"

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Makasih banget ya yang respon ff ini di kolom review, ada yang ga rela ff ini jadi rated M, ada yang katanya ngakak juga. Pokoknya aku makasih banget! Terusssss ternyata tetangga cantiknya bukan Luhan yang muncul! Hahaha. Tapi tenang itu Luhannya muncul kan?

Maaf untuk typo(s), penulisan yang enggak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat, dan bertele-tele.

Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Left? Mine! Right? Mine!

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Ft.

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

.

.

.

Sehun mencolek-colek tangan seorang bocah perempuan yang tadi terus-terusan memanggil Luhan _nuna_. Bocah kecil itu menghentikan acara memakannya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang merasa terganggu.

"Kau kan perempuan, kenapa memanggilnya Luhan _nuna_?"

Bocah itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, bibirnya maju sedikit menandakan ia bingung harus mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia memanggil Luhan _nuna._

"Pertama, Luhan _nun—_ maksudku Luhan _unni_, begitu cantik. Aku sangat ingin sepertinya. Wajahnya imut seperti boneka."

Sehun menatap datar bocah disampingnya ini, "Alasanmu sulit dimengerti."

Bocah itu mengangguk paham, "Tentu saja, _oppa_ kan aneh."

Suara tawa anak-anak kecil itu menggelegar di ruangan, Sehun menatap kesal mereka yang kenapa begitu senang menggodanya. Dan beralih menatap pintu kamar yang Luhan masuki tidak kunjung terbuka.

"Omong-omong, XiaoLi itu siapa?"

Sehun melemparkan tatapannya pada mereka dan semua bocah di ruang makan itu menggeleng tanda mereka tidak mengetahui lagi tentang XiaoLi kecuali sebatas namanya.

"Tapi sungguh _oppa, _XiaoLi adalah bayi perempuan yang sangat lucu."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, maksudnya ya memang semua bayi terlihat lucu, bukan? Matanya menatap dengan seksama rumah yang bertipe sama dengan rumahnya ini. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah figura yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Penasaran dengan orang yang berada dalam foto di figura itu, Sehun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati figura yang terpasang di ruang keluarga rumah Luhan.

"Sehun-_ah_,_ sedang_ apa?"

Luhan keluar dari kamar yang ia masuki tadi dengan seorang bayi perempuan digendongannya, XiaoLi menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan dan Luhan mengelus punggungnya sayang.

Sehun sudah menatap Luhan tapi dirinya masih berdiam karena ada hal yang lebih menarik. Kancing kemeja Luhan tak terpasang dengan benar, membuat bra berwarna pinknya menyembul membuat jakun Sehun naik turun menikmati pemandangannya.

"Uhm, Luhan _nuna_, kancing bajumu."

Satu tangan Sehun menutupi wajahnya, lalu tangannya yang lain berusaha membenarkan letak kemeja Luhan. Pipi Luhan merona karena perlakuan Sehun yang menurutnya manis, Luhan tidak berpikiran sedikitpun kalau Sehun kurang ajar.

"Sehunnie, bisa berbalik sebentar?" meski terlontar tanpa gugup, tapi suara Luhan terdengar ragu. Sedangkan saat Sehun berbalik, Innernya menjerit kencang saat Luhan memanggilnya 'Sehunnie'.

Suara Luhan yang begitu lembut seakan menggelitik telinganya saat namanya terlontar dari bibirnya. Bahkan suara ayah dan bibi Minseok yang selalu memanggilnya 'Sehunnie' ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Su—sudah Sehunnie, terimakasih." Luhan menunduk dan mengeratkan gendongannya pada XiaoLi.

Sehun mengangguk dalam diam, sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang seperti gadis? "Ah—ng, _nuna?_"

Luhan menganggkat dagunya membuat matanya bertabrak pandangan dengan mata Sehun, Sehun menunjuk figura yang tadi sedang ia perhatikan, "Apa itu foto keluarga _nuna_?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Hati Sehun mencelos. 'Ini artinya aku jatuh cinta pada istri orang?'

Rasanya Sehun ingin segera pulang dan bercerita pada ayahnya, kalau ia baru saja patah hati.

"Itu aku, XiaoLi saat masih berumur empat bulan, dan lelaki itu dia ad—,"

"Sehunnie~~ Kau dimana nak? Oh astaga kau anak nakal cepat pulang!~~"

Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar suara ayahnya yang cempreng, Sehun langsung berlari keluar mengabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya sedih.

Brak! Sehun kembali lagi dan hanya berpamitan pulang dengan Luhan yang hanya mengganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah.

.

.

.

"Ayah.."

Jongdae yang sudah hampir membawa dirinya masuk kedalam rumah berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara lirih anaknya yang memanggilnya. Alis Jongdae bertaut memperhatikan cara jalan Sehun yang begitu gontai.

"Kau kenapa Sehunnie?"

Ayah tampan ini menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu, melipat kedua tangannya didada dan terus menatap Sehun yang seperti tak punya semangat hidup.

"Ayah.."

Setelah hampir satu jam Sehun menghilang dari rumah, dan saat kembali dirinya terlihat begitu kaca membuat sang Ayah berpikir keras. Apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan anaknya?

Jongdae menghela nafasnya berat, sungguh ia binggung melihat anaknya yang sekarang sudah menyandarkan keningnya di pundaknya. Jongdae memeluk Sehun dan berusaha membawa Sehun yang dalam pelukannya masuk kerumah.

Pintu rumah mereka dibiarkan terbuka, membuat semilir angin masuk. Keadaan yang masih begitu berantakan, Jongdae abaikan. Dirinya lebih memilih mengurusi anak lelakinya yang tiba-tiba seperti patah hati. Tunggu?

"Sehunnie, apa kau sedang patah hati?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada ayahnya saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa, dan Sehun membelakangi ayahnya. Sehun tak menjawab, wajahnya datar, dan matanya terpejam.

Tangan ayahnya mulai memijat pundak Sehun sebelah kiri, memberikan relaksasi agar anaknya lebih tenang dan mau bercerita. Sehun masih tidak bergeming, hanya terasa hembusan nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Ayah akan membereskan semua ini, kau mandilah dulu. Kita makan malam diluar saja. Cepat nak!"

Jongdae menepuk dua kali pundak anaknya kemudian berlalu membereskan pekerjaan mereka. Jongdae paham sekali kalau tiba-tiba _mood _anaknya berubah karena menghilang tadi. Dengan cepat Jongdae membuang air cat, mencuci embernya lalu membereskan semuanya.

Bahkan tanpa melihat Sehun yang masih meringkuk di sofa, Jongdae memilih langsung masuk kekamarnya dan mandi membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan putranya yang tampan masih meringkuk lemas. Membuat Jongdae yang sudah berpakaian rapih sesuai janjinya tadi; ingin makan di luar, menggeram kesal kenapa anaknya mengesalkan sekali.

"Astaga Sehunnie!"

Jongdae menarik tangan kiri Sehun yang seperti tak bertulang, terlalu lemas. Tidak menyerah, Jongdae masih saja terus menarik-narik tangan anaknya agar bergegas dan mereka segera berangkat keluar.

"Sehunnie, sudah sore nak. Kau tak lapar? Jangan membuat ayah pusing nak. Ayolah bergegas."

Sehun bergerak lalu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang seperti ingin menangis? Sungguh Jongdae ingin menertawakan tampang anaknya yang biasanya terlihat keren itu malah seperti bocah yang permennya dirampas, sebisa mungkin Jongdae mengatur mimik wajahnya. Sampai..

"Ayah.."

Oh suara ini lagi, suara Sehun yang lirih dan terdengar pahit. Jongdae malas mendengar rengekan anaknya yang badannya kotor penuh noda cat, memilih berkecak pinggang dan memberi death glare.

"Kau boleh bercerita, tapi tidak sekarang. Cepat mandi dan bersiap!"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya tanda dirinya kesal dengan ayahnya. Puk! Jongdae menendang pelan betis anaknya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Cepat mandi, Oh Se Hun."

Sehun melirik ayahnya sinis dan kembali berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"_Ya_! Sehunnie! Jalannya cepat sedikit bocah nakal!"

Mendengar suara ayahnya melengking, Sehun memilih berlari dan menutup pintu kamarnya agak keras. Membuat Jongdae yang memperhatikan Sehun dari bawah tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jongdae dan Sehun sedang duduk disalah satu restoran cepat saji, Jongdae masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Sehun menatap bosan keseluruh penjuru restoran. Mereka menunggu makanan mereka datang, dan kebetulan restoran itu sedang ramai jadi mereka harus lebih bersabar.

"Jadi, tadi kau kenapa nak?"

Ponselnya sudah tersimpan, dan sekarang Jongdae menatap Sehun menuntut penjelasan. Membuat raut wajah Sehun semakin masam. Bukannya dirinya tak suka makan bersama ayahnya. Hanya saja, teringat akan Luhan yang tersenyum manis saat dirinya bertanya tentang foto dalam figura membuat hatinya sakit.

Belum apa-apa Sehun sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Luhan.

Sehun menarik lengan sebelah kanan ayahnya, "Aku patah hati pada tetangga sebelah kiri." Sehun berbisik pelan tapi masih bisa ayahnya tangkap dengan jelas.

Satu alis Jongdae terangkat, Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau baru bertemu dengannya 'kan?"

Jongdae bergumam terimakasih pada pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan makanan, dan nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah muncul, Jongdae mengambilkan Sehun makanan sesuai dengan porsinya dan mengatur piring anaknya agar tidak terlalu berada dipinggir meja.

"Terimakasih ayah."

Sehun tersenyum, mengeluarkan eyes smilenya. _Mood _Sehun mulai membaik, dan sang ayah masih menunggu jawaban anaknya. "Jadi bagaimana bisa?"

"Tetangga sebelah kiri sudah bersuami dan mempunyai anak berumur delapan bulan."

Jongdae memukul pelan kepala anaknya, membuat Sehun meringis. "Tetangga sebelah kiri punya nama, bukan? Gunakan namanya. Kau ini, tidak sopan sekali."

"Bibi Minnie!"

Sehun memanggil Minseok semangat, membuat ayahnya diam sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang menatapnya penuh.. Eung..

"Bibi! Makan disini saja bersama Sehun dan ayah!"

Sungguh Sehun bukanlah seperti anak kuliahan yang dewasa, dirinya malah terlihat seperti bocah sekolah dasar membuat ayahnya memijat keningnya singkat.

Minseok datang mendekat, dan Sehun buru-buru mempersilakannya duduk. Tepat disamping ayahnya. Jongdae tersenyum manis dan Minseok merona kikuk.

"Bibi ingin makan apa? Biar Sehun pesankan!"

Kedua kalinya, eyes smile Sehun keluar membuatnya sangat imut. Minseok sendiri berusaha menolak, dan Sehun keras kepala ingin memesankan, Jongdae sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya.

"Minseok, biar saja Sehun yang memesan. Kau tahu sendiri anakku ini begitu nakal."

Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum menang, dan segera pergi memesankan satu menu yang sama dengan miliknya dan ayahnya. Dari jauh Sehun memperhatikan keduanya yang saling tersenyum malu-malu, 'mungkin ayah butuh seseorang yang bisa mengurusinya selain aku'.

Sehun membiarkan pelayan membawakan makanan Minseok yang seharunya dirinya bawa, Sehun masih berdiam memperhatikan ayahnya dan Minseok yang mulai makan bersama. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama, membuat Sehun ingin menangis rasanya karena merindukan ibunya.

Dasar anak nakal, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian memilih _icon_ kamera, mengarahkannya pada Jongdae dan Minseok. _Candid_, Jongdae sedang menyentuh pipi Minseok.

**To: Ayah**

**Ayah, aku pulang duluan.**

**Ada tugas kuliah dadakan. **

**Selamat makan! **

Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada ayahnya, Sehun benar-benar pulang sendiri menggunakan bus umum. Beruntung hari belum terlalu malam, dirinya merasa sedikit aman.

Bus yang Sehun naiki awalnya cukup ramai, sampai akhirnya mendekati tiga halte terakhir didalam busnya hanya tersisa dirinya.

Sehun turun dari bus di halte kedua sebelum halte terakhir, Sehun berjalan santai dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Kaki panjangnya membawanya melangkah lebih cepat, sampai tak terasa lima rumah lagi adalah rumahnya.

Dan tepat didepan rumah tetangga sebelah kirinya, listrik di perumahannya padam. Membuat dirinya berhenti sejenak dan menatap sekitar yang mendadak begitu gelap.

Tak lama terdengar suara XiaoLi menangis kencang. Membuat Sehun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk lari kerumah Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan berulang kali tapi tidak ada jawaban membuat dirinya khawatir. Belum lagi tangisan XiaoLi begitu keras, membuat Sehun semakin kalut.

Tanpa menghilangkan rasa sopannya, Sehun berteriak meminta izin masuk kedalam rumah Luhan yang kebetulan pintunya belum terkunci. Sehun melepaskan sepatunya asal, dan menghidupkan ponselnya agar dirinya memiliki penerangan.

"Luhan _nuna_?!"

Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan yang sepertinya hanya fokus mendiamkan XiaoLi yang menangis kencang.

Tok.. Tok..

"Luhan _nuna_?!"

"Se—sehunnie.. a—aku takut."

Brak! Sehun berjalan masuk kekamar Luhan dan XiaoLi. Sehun menyorotkan ponselnya kearah Luhan yang wajahnya terlihat ketakutan masih berusaha mendiamkan XiaoLi. Sehun mendekati keduanya dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

Naluri lelakinya muncul saat melihat wanita yang ia cintai begitu ketakutan, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun membawa Luhan dan XiaoLi kedalam pelukkannya. Menenangkan dua malaikat cantik tanpa penjaga yang sedang ketakutan akan gelap.

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan, dan Luhan mulai terisak bersama XiaoLi.

"Sstt, jangan menangis _nuna_. Ada aku disini.."

Luhan mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Sehun yang menurutnya hangat. Belum lagi wangi maskulin dari tubuh Sehun yang memaksa masuk keindra penciumnya, membuat Luhan nyaman.

"Apa XiaoLi sudah tidur kembali?"

Luhan menggeleng, "XiaoLi lapar, dirinya mengemut jari-jarinya sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut ingin membuat susu untuknya."

Sehun mengambil handphonenya yang ia lemparkan begitu saja di kasur Luhan, menyalakan lagi handphonenya dan mendekatinya kearah mereka. Sehun berusaha mengambil XiaoLi dari gendongan Luhan, "Tak apa aku yang pegang XiaoLi, _nuna _buat saja susu untuknya. Ayo kita kedapur."

Sehun berdiri dengan XiaoLi digendongannya, tangan kanannya terulur menunggu Luhan meraihnya. "Ayo _nuna _daripada bayi yang cantik ini semakin kelaparan."

Beruntung listrik komplek masih padam saat Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, dengan keadaan yang gelap Sehun tidak akan menyadari kalau sebenarnya pipi Luhan sudah merona hebat.

Dengan langkah yang tegas, Sehun menggandeng Luhan menuju dapur. Luhan sendiri tengah memegang handphone Sehun sebagai alat penerangan. XiaoLi? XiaoLi sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun. Tangan kecil XiaoLi sesekali meremas kemeja Sehun, membuat Sehun gemas tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pucuk kepala bayi mungil itu.

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri berdampingan didepan meja makan, Luhan sedang membuat susu untuk XiaoLi di botol dot besar. Dan Sehun menemaninya, memastikan Luhan kalau Luhan tidak akan ia tinggal sendiri.

"Akh.. Panas.." Luhan yang tergesa-gesa membuat tangannya yang sedang memegang botol dot untuk XiaoLi tersiram air panas, membuat tangannya memerah.

Sehun yang melihatnya, langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan meniupnya dengan cukup kuat agar tangan cantik Luhan terasa lebih dingin dan panasnya menghilang. Selagi Sehun sibuk meniup tangan Luhan, XiaoLi menggerakan kepalanya membuat ceruk leher Sehun terasa geli dan Luhan tertawa.

Tangan Luhan yang lain terulur mengelus pipi XiaoLi, dan Sehun berhenti meniup tangan Luhan. Dirinya lebih tertarik melihat Luhan yang tertawa pelan nan renyah sambil mengelus pipi XiaoLi di penerangan yang minim. Sungguh jantung Sehun bertalu tak karuan.

Cup..

Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan, dan dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangannya. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang karena Sehun, belum lagi darahnya yang lagi-lagi naik membuat pipinya memanas.

Kembali ketujuan awalnya, Luhan menuangkan air panas untuk membuat susu untuk XiaoLi. Sehun sendiri sedang tersenyum konyol karena berhasil merasakan lembutnya tangan Luhan dibibirnya.

Drap..

Ketika susu untuk XiaoLi sudah siap, listrik perumahan mereka kembali menyala. Luhan berusaha mengambil XiaoLi dalam pelukan Sehun. Tapi bayi mungil itu malah meremas kemeja Sehun dan menggeleng tak mau pindah kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal pada **anaknya** itu, merasa tak enak pada Sehun yang sedaritadi sudah ia susahkan.

"Tak apa _nuna_, biarkan XiaoLi bersamaku sampai susunya habis dan ia kembali tertidur."

"Tapi kau? Bukannya harus pu—,"

"Ayahku akan mengerti. Ayo keruang keluargamu."

Mungkin menggandeng tangan Luhan adalah kebiasaan baru Sehun, pasalnya tangannya sudah terulur menunggu tangan Luhan.

Mungkin Luhan juga sudah merasa kebiasaan Sehun yang baru juga adalah kebiasaannya. Dengan senang hati, Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan mereka berjalan bersama. Lagi.

Kalau diperhatikan mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia bukan?

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue **

.

.

.

**A/N: **Selesai dalam waktu empat jam:') swear deh terharu banget liat kalian yang salah nebak tetangga cantik. Aku ngakak enggak berhenti tiap baca review kalian ((emot love)). Ada SeLu moment di bagian akhir ya, untuk moment lainnya harap bersabar:')

Ini **No** Edit, jadi maaf untuk alur cerita yang berantakan, typo(s), dan bahasa yang enggak sesuai EYD.

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Left? Mine! Right? Mine!

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Ft.

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Sehun meletakan XiaoLi di tempat tidur kamar Luhan, XiaoLi yang sejak tadi tertidur di dekapannya membuat Sehun tak bisa banyak bergerak karena takut menganggu si kecil, Luhan sendiri tak bisa menghentikan rasa berdebar di jantungnya ketika Sehun memperlakukan XiaoLi seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku sungguh merepotkanmu Sehun-_ah_,"

Sehun yang masih memperhatikan bayi kecil bernama XiaoLi itu secara perlahan melukiskan senyumannya dan melemparkannya untuk sang ibu bayi.

"Tak apa _nuna_, lagi pula aku menyukai XiaoLi."

Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun, sedikit membungkuk karena membenarkan letak selimut XiaoLi. "Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih pada Sehun—," Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, mereka bertatapan lama kemudian saling tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu _nuna_, jangan sungkan lagi padaku. Selamat malam."

Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan perlahan; seolah dirinya yang lebih tua, menyentuh lembutnya helaian rambut Luhan. Membuat Luhan merona, tapi buru-buru Luhan mengontrol mimik wajahnya dan berlari menyusul Sehun yang berjalan keluar.

Mereka berdiri diambang pintu, Luhan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, begitu juga Sehun. Apalagi sinar bulan yang begitu terang tanpa ragu menyorot mereka, membuat wajah Luhan begitu nampak begitu indah.

Greb! Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan, Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari rumahnya.

"_Nuna_ lihat bulannya begitu terang, belum lagi bintangnya begitu banyak. Duduk di kursi terasmu dulu, bagaimana?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan menurut, bagaimana tidak? Sehun bertanya sambil melemparkan senyuman mautnya. Sehun sendiri tidak membiarkan Luhan duduk di kursi yang berbeda dengannya, ditariknya Luhan duduk di kursi yang lebih panjang dari temannya, dan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Luhan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga dengan anggun, "K—kau mau coklat panas?"

"Tak perlu, kau saja cukup."

Sehun mulai berani mengelus punggung tangan Luhan, bukan lagi hanya menggenggamnya. Luhan tersenyum malu, menundukan kepalanya. Ibu satu anak itu membuat Sehun gemas bukan main, satu tangannya beralih meraih dagu Luhan, dan kedua mata itu bertubrukan.

"_Nuna.., _A—aku—,"

Sehun mempersempit pandangan Luhan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan—,

"Kau tak boleh melihatnya Minnie," Jongdae bersama Minseok yang sedaritadi memperhatikan anaknya dan Luhan, akhirnya mengukung Minseok dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau seperti tak pernah muda saja! Aku mau lihat oppa!"

"Tak boleh sayang, aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

Cup!

.

.

.

"Akh! Ayah! Ini sakit!"

Sehun mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit gemas oleh Jongdae. Sejak pagi ia bangun dan duduk di meja makan, Sehun terus saja tersenyum bodoh bukannya membantu sang ayah memasak.

"Tsk! Ayah tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta, tapi berhentilah tersenyum bodoh. Kau tak keren lagi nak."

"Tsk! Aku tahu ayah sedang jatuh cinta, tapi berhentilah menyembunyikannya. Ayah memang tak lebih keren dariku."

Jongdae melotot sebal pada anaknya yang katanya dewasa ini, Jongdae terkadang sampai bingung sendiri melihat anaknya untuk yang sekarang lebih banyak bertingkah seperti bocah ingusan.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya ayahku sayang, ada tamu yang datang."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya lalu terbahak menuju pintu depan. Sungguh anak yang kurang ajar.

"Selamat Pa—wah _nuna_? Bibi?"

"Ayahmu ada kan? Ayo Luhan kita masuk!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Minseok langsung saja masuk menggeret Luhan yang tadi berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu rumah keluarga Oh.

"Si—Minnie? Luhan?"

Sepertinya pagi ini banyak kejutan, karena banyak kata-kata yang belum terselesaikan sudah tertindih kata-kata yang lain.

"Aku membuat sarapan bersama Luhan pagi ini, dan kami berencana memberikannya sebagian pada kau dan Sehun."

Minseok tanpa sungkan meletakan mangkok yang berisi sup ayam beraroma menggoda, membuat Sehun dengan cepat melangkah dan menempatkan dirinya diposisi semula.

"Sekalian saja sarapan bersama disini bibi, _nuna_—_,_"

Wink, Sehun berkedip nakal pada Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, masih pagi. Jangan bermain mata,"

Suara sang ayah mengingatkannya dan merusak segala macam khayalannya. Tsk. Luhan hanya menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Minseok yang juga mungil.

"Oh iya Luhan, kemana anakmu? Kau tak membawanya?"

Jongdae mulai mendekatkan diri pada Luhan, dengan pembicaraan yang ringan sambil menata ulang piring-piring di meja makan.

"XiaoLi masih tidur, paman."

Minseok terkikik kecil melihat Jongdae yang berdecak tak suka Luhan memanggilnya 'paman', padahal selama ini Jongdae yakin betul dirinya masih terlihat seperti kakak yang berbeda dua tahun dengan Sehun. Dan Luhan mematahkan segalanya.

"Panggil saja kakek, _nuna_ hahah—oh oke baiklah aku akan melihat XiaoLi yang manis saja. Kalian makan saja duluan."

"Dia bodoh atau apa sih? Predikat anak nakal tak cukup ya untuknya?"

Jongdae, Minseok dan Luhan; yang membiarkan Sehun masuk kerumahnya, sudah duduk dengan tenang di meja makan. Demi menyumpal mulut Jongdae yang mulai cerewet seperti bebek kalau sudah melihat tingkah Sehun, Minseok bangun dari duduknya dan menyidukan nasi untuk Jongdae.

"Sudahlah, biar saja Sehun begitu. Hitung-hitung dia latihan menjadi ayah, siapa tau setelah wisuda nanti dirinya menikah."

Minseok dan Jongdae melirik jahil pada Luhan yang sedikit tersedak air putihnya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu Luhan juga belum kembali kerumahnya, Xiaoli sedang terduduk di dada bidang Sehun dengan senyum berhiaskan lima gigi yang menyembul dari gusinya. Ia tampak senang karena sesekali Sehun menggelitiki pinggang bayi mungil itu.

Sehun mengangkat tinggi tubuh Xiaoli, membuat tawa renyah khas anak kecil menggema di ruangan yang hanya berisi Sehun dan Xiaoli.

"Li-er kau belum mandi, kenapa wangi sekali?" Sehun menciumi pipi gembul bayi itu, lagi-lagi membuat suara kikikan terdengar.

"Ma..ma..ma,"

Sehun dengan cepat bangun dari posisinya, membawa Xiaoli dalam gendongnnya, kemudian menatap arah pintu dan sekelilingnya. namun nihil. "Tak ada siapapun Li-er _baby_,"

"Ma..ma..mam..a..,"

Xiaoli menarik-narik pelan baju Sehun dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukan kedalam mulutnya.

Sejenak Sehun berpikir apa Xiaoli mencari ibunya? Apa bayi ini lapar? Tapi kalau sudah lapar berarti Xiaoli butuh ibunya, bukan?

"Ba..ba..ba.."

Tsk. Sehun menggerutu kesal dalam hatinya karena pikiran dan mulutnya sungguh tak sinkron.

"Ba..bi..bu.."

"Ba..ba.."

"Ba..bi..bu saja Li-er,"

Nada lucu Xiaoli yang menirukan Sehun terdengar seperti pertanyaan...?

"Ba..ba.."

Xiaoli mengulangnya lagi seolah mengerti dengan apa maksud kata 'baba' yang artinya pasangan 'mama' Xiaoli kembali tersenyum dan memukuli wajah tampan Sehun dengan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlumur air liurnya.

"Ba..ba.."

Sehun merona karena Xiaoli terus memanggilinya dengan panggilan ayah, demi mengurangi rasa yang terlalu membuncah di dadanya Sehun mulai lagi menciumi setiap inchi pipi Xiaoli yang lembut membuatnya tenang; karena panggilan 'baba' untuknya sendiri dan Luhan nanti terdengar sensitif.

Suara pintu terbuka dengan terburu-buru membuat Sehun menghentikan perbuatannya, Sehun menemukan Luhan berjalan dengan kikuk, lagi-lagi perasaan tak enak muncul saat melihat keakraban anaknya dengan tetangganya itu.

Bagaimana ya, Luhan hanya merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk Sehun. Terlebih karena statusnya, bukan Luhan tak menyukai Sehun tapi.. bukankah ini begitu berat? Sehun memang hidup dengan kesederhanaan tapi keluarga Oh bukanlah keluarga biasa. Terlebih Sehun cucu pertama dari keluarga itu. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia hanya seorang anak perempuan dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja di China sana, bahkan Luhan sudah cenderung diabaikan karena keberadaan malaikat mungilnya.

Sehun tampan, punya riwayat hidup yang menyenangkan, lagi; sedangkan Luhan? Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Apa Xiaoli berulah?"

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan anaknya, mencoba meraih Xiaoli memindahkannya kedalam dekapannya. Tapi sang anak tak ada niatan beralih pada ibunya.

"Ba..ba..," Mata Luhan membulat mendengar anaknya mengucapkan kata asing, yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terlontar dengan polosnya dari mulut sang anak. Kedua orang dewasa disana bertatapan, Sehun perlahan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aku bisa jelaskan _nuna_—,"

"Y—ya aku rasa, aku cukup mengerti."

Luhan dengan cepat mengambil Xiaoli dari Sehun dan berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup telinganya dari kerasnya suara menangis Xiaoli yang masih ingin bermain bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah acara memisahkan Xiaoli dan Sehun secara paksa, hubungan rumah yang bersebelahan itu sedikit terganggu. Sehun menghabiskan harinya hanya didalam rumah, kembali fokus membantu ayahnya mengecat rumahnya.

Hatinya sedikit tenang melihat hasil kerjanya dengan ayahnya, rumah mereka jadi begitu berwarna penuh dengan rasa senang yang membuat ceria. Sesekali Sehun memberengut melihat ayahnya dan bibi Minseok yang semakin hari semakin terang-terangan menunjukan jalinan cinta mereka.

Sehun tak tahu pasti bagaimana latar belakang bibi Minseok, apa ia mempunyai anak atau tidak, kenapa ia berpisah dengan suaminya. Dirinya percaya dengan pilihan ayahnya, meski ini yang kedua kali. Tapi tetaplah sebagai anak lelaki, Sehun benar-benar merasa bibi Minseok pilihan yang tepat untuk menjaga ayahnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Kalian?"

Minseok melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Sehun malas. Selagi janji pernikahan antara dirinya dan Jongdae belum terucap, Minseok harus ekstra memahami sikap dan kepribadian Sehun, agar nanti kalau memang Jongdae merealisasikan hubungan mereka, dirinya hanya perlu sedikit mengulas dan tak terlalu kaget.

"Kau dan Luhan, Sehunku."

"Aku rasa dirinya tak menyukaiku, memang ia tak menolak ciumanku. Tapi ketika Xiaoli mengucapkan 'baba' saat memanggilku. Luhan berubah."

Tampak seperti laki-laki yang patah hati, Sehun berulangkali menghela nafasnya sambil mengaduk-aduk cat bercampur air dengan sebatang tangkai yang sudah ia tuangkan kedalam ember kecil. Minseok mendekat dan ikut memperhatikan cat yang Sehun aduk-aduk.

"Aku tak percaya dirinya tak menyukaimu. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu kaget dengan ucapan anaknya, ia dan Xiaoli hidup berdua saja bukan? Tak pernah ada lelaki yang mendampinginya sebagai suami. Suami dan baba, kata sensitive untuknya."

"Tapi sikapnya saat menarik Xiaoli dari dekapanku cukup membuktikannya, bi—,"

"Ibu, Sehunnie, ibu."

Sehun mendongak, memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang sibuk memindahkan tangga dan beberapa peralatan kesana-kemari. "Kau harus terbiasa memanggilnya ibu."

"Ya. A—aku mengerti ayah."

Minseok tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusak puncak kepala Sehun. Dirinya tak tahu kalau begini rasanya mempunyai seorang anak. Begitu menyenangkan, bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, memberikan perhatian yang lebih, memberikan rasa sayang yang tak terhingga. Dan melupakan bahwa faktanya ia hanya ibu yang berawal dari rumah bersebelahan dengan predikat tetangga.

"Kau dan Luhan hanya butuh waktu yang lebih untuk saling mengerti. Cinta pada pandangan pertama cukup menyenangkan,"

"Aku merasakan itu.. Ibu.."

.

.

.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, tas ranselnya sudah menggantung dipunggungnya. Rumahnya sudah kosong, ini awal minggu yang berarti masa cuti dirinya dan ayahnya sudah berakhir. Ayahnya sudah berangkat pagi buta tadi, hanya meninggalkan dua tangkap roti berselai coklat kesukaan putranya.

Setelah empat hari; sejak kejadiannya dengan Luhan, ini hari pertama Sehun keluar rumah. Benar-benar keluar, karena Jongin; sepupunya yang berkulit seksi itu sudah menunggu didepan rumahnya dengan wajah yang penuh gerutuan.

"Terlalu lama tuan Oh,"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu menungguku,"

"Kita sudah bicarakan ini semalam,"

"Ya ya, kau sungguh tak modal,"

"Setidaknya cintaku jelas,"

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, tahu sekali maksud ucapan sepupunya.

"Oh baiklah. Maafkan aku tuan Oh,"

Oh bodohnya dua lelaki tampan ini, bermarga sama saling mengejek. Beruntung Jongdae tak ada, karena bisa habis keduanya dijewer dan diteriaki dengan suara cempreng milik ayah Sehun.

"Kau yang bawa mobilnya." Sehun melemparkan kunci mobilnya secara tiba-tiba pada si seksi Jongin. Beruntung tangkapannya tepat, kalau meleset. Tsk, dua tuan muda Oh ini akan beradu mulut lagi.

"Kau harus bersedia jadi supirku, kalau ingin meminjam mobilku."

"Seenaknya!"

Jadi Jongin sudah merencanakan ini, ia akan meminjam mobil Sehun sementara waktu demi kelangsungan kencannya dengan si mata bulat; yang Sehun ketahui bernama Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari belakangan sering turun hujan, membuat Jongin berpikir lebih baik dirinya dan Sehun bertukar kendaraan; Kyungsoo bisa sakit kalau terkena hujan, itu alasan Jongin. Toh Sehun single 'kan?

"Jangan tersenyum idiot begitu. Kau menyeramkan,"

"Aku tak sudi menerkammu Oseun,"

"Oh Sehun. Dan, Oh kau hitam?"

"_Ya_!"

"Jangan bercinta di mobilku,"

"Aku tidak—,"

"Atau aku adukan pada paman Jonghyun."

Sehun smirk. Hanya membawa nama ayah Jongin pada ucapannya saja, membuat si seksi bungkam.

.

.

.

Memilih acuh dengan keadaan sunyi di rumah pamannya, Sehun langsung menuju garasi dimana motor Jongin diparkirkan. Si keparat Jongin sebenarnya cukup kaya, melihat beberapa mobil berjejer didalam sana. Tapi, oh astaga otak Sehun berpikir keras dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu motif apa yang membuatnya kenapa tega sekali mengajak bertukar kendaraan.

Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut dan keningnya mulai memanas, tapi Sehun bergegas memanasi motor besar milik Jongin yang diketahui bermerk Ducati dan segera meninggalkan kediaman Oh.

Jaket kulit, helm full-face yang senada berwarna hitam, dan motor besar berwarna putih membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona walaupun tak melihat kalau di balik helm itu wajah sang pengendara lebih mempesona.

Sehun membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan rata-rata, dirinya jarang sekali mengendarai motor dan kali ini ada kesempatan membuatnya menikmati keadaan sekitar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dari rumah Jongin, Sehun sampai di belokan menuju rumahnya. Dari kejauhan rumahnya terlihat. Pertama yang terlihat dari arah datangnya Sehun adalah rumah calon ibunya, lalu rumahnya, lalu rumah Luhan.

Teringat nama Luhan, Sehun mulai meyakinkan dirinya lagi untuk berbicara nanti. Kalau dirinya serius dengan Luhan tak perduli apa status Luhan, dan Xiaoli anak siapa. Yang jelas Sehun menyukai mereka berdua.

Sehun mengurangi kecepatan motornya, melihat ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang mengkilap terparkir dipinggir jalan antara rumahnya dan rumah Luhan.

Luhan?

Motor Sehun mulai mendekat, mata kecilnya membelak kaget. Seseorang yang memunggunggi jalanan tengah memeluk erat seseorang yang terlihat seperti memukul-mukul punggung si lelaki tinggi dengan potongan rambut rapih.

Tak puas hanya melihat dari satu sisi, Sehun melajukan motornya melewati rumahnya dan rumah Luhan. Kesempatan bagus yang ia gunakan untuk melihat.. Luhan?

Dua orang yang terlihat berpelukan erat itu, benar-benar mengabaikan keadaan sekitar; mengabaikan suara motor Sehun yang sebenarnya cukup menderu. Dadanya sebelah kiri terasa begitu sakit, seperti terkoyak membuat Sehun memutuskan memutar arah motornya dan dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat stang motornya, Sehun masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya. Turun dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba, berjalan dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumah, menutup pintunya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

Lelaki yang Sehun lihat tadi mendorong Luhan masuk dengan paksa, membuat Luhan menangis sambil menolak sosok yang terus menatapnya tajam itu. Liquid bening itu terus keluar, semakin deras saat laki-laki itu bertanya dimana Xiaoli dengan suara yang mencoba bersahabat.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia tak mau laki-laki ini menemui putri kecilnya. Setelah empat bulan pertama ia memasang topeng seperti Luhan merasa aman dekatnya.

"Kau tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk datang menemuiku!"

Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sendu, rasa bersalah yang besar, dan kasihan. Kasihan pada Luhan.

Satu tahun yang lalu adalah saat terakhir mereka begitu akur dan harmonis, setidaknya itu bagian yang cukup Luhan ingat, tapi begitu dimana luka yang Luhan grogoti ini terbuat masa bodoh dengan kenangan manis ternyata rasa pahit sekejap menghapus itu semua.

"Kau adikku, bagaimana mungkin aku tak menemuimu."

"Kau tak perlu."

Ingin rasanya Kris menghujam dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya ia dahulu. Mempertaruhkan adiknya demi harga dirinya. Dulu ia hanya berpikir temannya; yang sekarang sudah bersatu dengan tanah, itu hanya akan menjadikan adiknya pacar atau mainan yang tidak sampai merampas kehormatannya.

Kakak beradik itu menangis, menumpahkan segalanya dengan air mata. "Kakak macam apa yang menyerahkan adiknya dengan mudahnya kepada teman-temannya?! Apa aku tak berharga untukmu Kris?!"

"Pergi."

Kris diam dan maju selangkah membuat Luhan mundur beberapa langkah, berbalik menatapnya tajam dengan air mata.

"Pergi! Jangan berharap ingin bertemu Xiaoli!"

Kris tak mengindahkan jeritan Luhan, dirinya terus maju. Luhan yang terus menghindar akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena tembok.

"Tapi kau masih memasang foto kita?"

Kris mengapai bingkai foto yang terpajang dibelakang Luhan, dengan cepat Luhan mengambilnya dan membantingnya kelantai, membuat kaca dari bingkai itu pecah berkeping-keping dan beberapa bagian bingkainya terlepas.

"Aku tak menyangka empat bulan pertama itu adalah topengmu."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan mengeser beberapa pecahan kaca yang masih mengotori kertas foto di dalam bingkai. Tak perduli jari-jarinya terluka karena pecahan yang kecil. Telunjuknya mengusap gambar Xiaoli dan sang kakak.

"Aku ingin membuang kenangan ini,"

Kris memperhatikan Luhan dalam diam, sungguh dirinya merasa begitu hina hanya untuk menjawab Luhan. Memang Luhan tak menolak kehadiran Xiaoli saat pertama kali mengetahui dirinya hamil.

Luhan tersenyum miris, jari-jarinya mencengkram pinggiran kertas.

SRAK

Kertas foto itu tersobek, memisahkan gambar Luhan, Xiaoli dan Kris.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Ini akan segera diselesaikan, sebelum atau tepat saat **HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT **berakhir. Kalau bertanya kapan NC-nya? Secepatnya ya. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya saat membaca karena typo(s) dsb. Everyday is SeLu day. See you!


	5. Chapter 5

Left? Mine! Right? Mine!

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Ft.

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

.

.

.

Jauh sebelum semuanya terbongkar, Luhan sudah menghilang dari rumahnya. Dengan alasan "Aku sudah besar, kuliahku bahkan sudah selesai. Jadi biarkan aku berusaha menghidupi diriku sendiri." Tujuannya menghilang sebenarnya menyembunyikan kehamilannya yang entah siapa ayah dari janin itu.

Berbulan-bulan menghilang, sampai akhirnya Kris berhasil bertemu dengan adiknya yang beberapa kali berkilah tak ingin bertemu. Keadaan Luhan waktu itu sudah hamil besar, dan dirinya tinggal di rumah sewaan yang kecil, sedikit jelek.

Kris tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, bahkan penyebabnya pun ia tahu. Setiap hari Kris selalu mengunjungi Luhan, sebagai kakak yang siaga menjaga adik perempuannya yang cantik itu.

Tepat hari ketujuh Kris mengunjungi Luhan, adiknya merintih merasakan perutnya sakit luar biasa dan sedikit cairan mulai keluar dari selangkangannya.

Singkatnya. Dengan berusaha tenang; walau gagal, Kris membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang kacau. Tangan Luhan yang menggenggam erat tangan Kris, membuat Xiaoli bisa lahir dengan selamat.

Kris benar-benar membuat Luhan betapa beruntungnya mempunyai kakak lelaki yang begitu bisa diandalkan saat dirinya susah. Kris membawakan Luhan makanan yang begizi untuk Xiaoli, bagaimanapun dua malaikat cantik itu butuh nutrisi untuk pertumbuhan dan pemulihan.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan mengetahui kebohongan yang kakaknya perbuat, maksud Kris ingin meminta maaf karena perbuatannya. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk seperti menjualmu sungguh, aku sendiri tak tahu ternyata temanku begitu dan menipuku."

Sambil melempari barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya, Luhan ingin rasanya menangis lebih keras. "Kau yang punya urusan dengan temanmu! Kenapa aku yang menjadi korban?! Kau iblis ya?! Apa aku bukan adikmu?!" Kris tertunduk lemah.

"Aku bertaruh dengannya. Yang kalah harus menuruti apapun keinginan yang menang. Dan a—aku—,"

"Aku tak bisa terima dengan penjelasanmu. Terlebih permintaan maafmu. Pergi."

Hening antara Kris dan Luhan. Luhan terus terisak, mengabaikan Xiaoli kecil menangis keras. Sungguh bodoh karena tak peka dengan keadaan dirinya terus merutuk, merutuki dirinya yang begitu sial setiap hari.

.

.

.

Jongdae mematikan mesin mobilnya, Minseok sibuk membuka _belt_nya dan membenahi beberapa barang belanjaannya. Setelah pulang dari kantor, Minseok mengajak Jongdae untuk mampir ke _supermarket_ dekat komplek terlebih dahulu, membeli beberapa kebutuhan dapur.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya kalau sudah matang, bersihkan dirimu _oppa_."

Sambil mengusak kepala calon istrinya Jongdae mengangguk dan tersenyum. Keduanya keluar dari mobil, dan terpaku melihat Luhan yang berdiri diambang pintu menatap pria yang berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit.

"Sstt.. _Oppa_..?"

"…,"

"Sstt.. Oh Jongdae!"

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Jongdae berbalik menatap Minseok yang mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kris. Minseok menggeleng kecil, "Aku tak tahu persis, tapi aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

"Kau melihatnya?"

Tentu saja ingatan Minseok langsung teringat pada hari dimana ia mengantar makanan saat pagi-pagi. Luhan yang begitu senang dengan perlakuan Minseok, langsung saja mengajak Minseok masuk dan menggantikan piringnya. Dilengkapi dengan mata yang besar dan berfungsi tentu saja membuat matanya menjelajah sampai ia terpaku melihat Luhan, Xiaoli dan lelaki yang ia lihat tadi.

"Apa itu suaminya?"

Minseok mengedikan bahunya tak tahu dengan situasi ini.

"Aku tak tahu. Apa Sehun sudah pulang?"

Jongdae menunjuk motor yang terpakir di garasinya, menunjukan kalau putranya telah pulang. "Dua makhluk itu bertukar kendaraan. Padahal Jongin sedang dihukum dengan Jonghyun. Ah kepalaku, mendadak sakit."

Dengan panik Minseok sedikit melempar barangnya keteras rumah keluarga Oh, dan membantu Jongdae berjalan masuk. Meninggalkan belanjaannya diluar sementara waktu.

.

.

.

Rumah bersebelahan membuat Minseok lebih banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah calon suaminya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi kedua lelaki yang tak serupa tapi sungguh tampannya merusak pernafasan itu.

Minseok telah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya, sebelumnya ia mengurungkan niat untuk masak di rumahnya sendiri karena mendadak Jongdae sakit kepala. Satu jam pertama dirinya di rumah Sehun, putra Oh Jongdae itu tak menampakan diri sama sekali. Sampai satu jam berikutnya, yang terlihat masih saja hanya ayahnya saja.

"Apa Sehun tidur lebih awal?"

"Akan aku coba ke kamarnya. Kau siapkan saja makan malamnya, sayang."

Minseok melangkah mundur, menjauhi anak tangga. Berjalan menuju dapur, menuruti perintah Jongdae.

"Sehunnie.."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"…,"

"Sehun, apa kau tidur nak?"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Buka pintunya bocah nakal, ayah rasa kau perlu bercerita."

"Tak perlu ayah."

"Oh. Se. Hun."

Pintu bercat hitam itu terbuka, Sehun terlihat uhm.. agak kacau. Rambut _dark brown_ nya terlihat seperti habis di tarik-tarik. Pakaiannya masih dengan kemeja dan celana _jeans_, naasnya kemejanya sudah lecak dan kusut.

"Kita masih punya cukup waktu untuk bercerita sebelum ibumu memanggil-manggil. Jadi, kau melihatnya?"

Satu alis Sehun terangkat, menatap bingung pada ayahnya. "Melihat? Lihat apa?"

Kepala keluarga Oh itu berdecak sebal, dagunya menunjuk pelan pada arah sebelah kiri. Dirinya membuka jendela kamar Sehun yang langsung menyambut sejuknya angin malam.

"Luhan dan lelaki itu?"

"Ah—itu, yah tadi mereka berpelukan diambang pintu."

"Kau serius nak?"

Sehun menggangguk malas, matanya terus terfokus pada handphone yang digenggamnya. Sedang bermain _game_ rupanya.

"Tapi tadi Luhan menangis juga diambang pintu sambil menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang—,"

"Ayah, mungkin aku tak berjodoh dengannya seberapapun aku menginginkannya."

"Bukan—, bukan itu nak."

Sehun meletakan handphonenya di nakas, lalu menatap Jongdae yang tengah bersandar _cool_ disekitar jendela.

Jongdae menatap langit gelap yang hanya berhiaskan bintang kelap-kelip bagai lampu, "Cinta itu tak pandang usia dan status. Cinta membuat logika tak berguna. Cintamu hanya dari hati, dan hati."

Sehun diam.

Hening.

"Kau menginginkannya? Semua butuh usaha. D—ah ini saatnya makan malam."

Jongdae mengusak kepala anaknya, "Akh! Ayah! Itu sakit!" rupanya Jongdae malah menarik kepala Sehun dengan cukup keras. Sehun mendengus sebal dan mengikuti Jongdae keluar kamar menuju meja makan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat sambil menatap punggung Jongdae yang berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya mendesah pelan saat dirinya ditarik kesana dan kemari oleh sesosok tubuh gadis mungil berumur empat tahun. Gadis dengan potongan poni rata di keningnya, membuat wajah mungilnya semakin mungil, rambutnya diikat menjadi dua bagian yang kanan kirinya dikepang.

Myeonji terpekik kecil saat melihat bunga cantik di pekarangan rumah Sehun sedang dihinggapi kupu-kupu. Myeonji adalah anak Junmyeon, pria berwajah bak malaikat itu sedang berkunjung kerumah Sehun yang katanya sedang membantu acara pernikahan kedua ayahnya yang semakin dekat.

Entah sedekat apa, Sehun juga kurang paham. "Huft," Sehun melengguh pelan saat melihat Myeonji tertawa dirinya malah teringat Xiaoli. Apa kabar putri kecil Luhan itu ya?

Tangan Sehun hanya menurut mengadahi bunga-bunga yang Myeonji petiki dengan riang. Sehun hanya sibuk menatap rumah sebelah kirinya yang tertutup rapat dari celah-celah pagar kayu.

Myeonji yang merasa diabaikan Sehun memilih membangun dunianya sendiri juga. Tangan kecilnya menyusun bunga-bunga cantik milik Jongdae yang susah payah dirawat. Dengan macam-macam bunga, akhirnya sususan bunga Myeonji selesai dengan bentuk hati yang bawahnya rumput hijau menjadi dasarnya.

"_Oppa_!"

Sehun menengok kearah Myeonji, bruk! "Aku sayang _oppa._"

Myeonji menerjang Sehun dengan pelukannya yang tiba-tiba, Sehun tertawa kencang saat keduanya malah tertidur di rerumputan karena Sehun gagal menahan Myeonji. Tangannya mengusak kepala Myeonji, "Apa itu bentuk hati? Siapa yang mengajarimu begitu hm?"

"Para anggota _boy group _di TV! Aku pikir, kalau membuatnya dengan bunga akan lebih cantik ketimbang dengan tangan seperti ini," Myeonji membuat bentuk hati dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Baiklah, kau anak nakal. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Ini semakin terik."

Sehun bangun dan langsung menggendong Myeonji seperti koala, membuat Myeonji mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sementara di rumah sebelah kiri, Luhan yang sedaritadi menonton Sehun hanya mendesahkan nafasnya berat. Melihat Sehun tertawa begitu ceria, membuatnya merindukan moment Sehun dan Xiaoli yang dulu; sekitar seminggu yang lalu, masih bersama.

Dari apa yang Luhan lihat, Luhan mencerna penglihatannya kalau Sehun memang menyukai anak-anak kecil. Tak hanya Xiaoli seorang. Bahkan memang Sehun tak segan menggendong gadis mungil tadi.

Luhan menatap Xiaoli di tengah kasur yang sedang sibuk menggigiti mainannya, gusinya sedang gatal karena ingin tumbuh gigi susu yang lain. Luhan mendekati Xiaoli dan mencubit pipinya pelan.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar, _"Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu berat ya? Semua terasa seperti tuduhan."_

Isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari Luhan, membuatnya beranjak dan menarik kopernya. Membereskan sedikit baju-bajunya.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang tak bersahabat membuat tubuh mungil Minseok harus berbalutkan _coat _dan syal, hidungnya sedikit memerah. Badannya seperti ingin terpisah karena kerjaannya begitu banyak dan pernikahan semakin dekat. Walau dalam rumah Jongdae sudah menghidupkan penghangat tetap saja badannya menggigil kedingan.

Sehun sedang mengantarkan dokumen ayahnya yang tertinggal, jadi keadaan rumah begitu hening. Merasa jenuh, Minseok memutuskan untuk bertemu Luhan. Luhan itu seseorang yang begitu menyenangkan dan dirinya merasa cocok dengannya. Minseok janji tak akan menyentuh Xiaoli karena takut penyakit flunya ini bisa berpindah.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan rapat dan menguncinya, Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ringan kerumah sebelah kiri yang lampunya sudah terang benderang memancar padah hari masih terbilang siang.

"Luhannie.."

Tok.. Tok..

Minseok mengetuk pintunya sedikit kuat. Hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda suara yang berisik dari dalam rumah Luhan. Keningnya mengkerit berpikir sedang apa Luhan didalam sana?

Tok.. Tok..

Kedua kalinya Minseok mengetuk pintu itu, keadaan masih sama, hening, hening dan hening. Kakinya mencoba melangkah, mencari cela untuk mengintip tapi nihil. Semuanya gorden di rumah Luhan tertutup rapat.

"Ibu? Sedang apa?"

"Apa kau tahu Luhan kemana?"

Sehun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, ikut menelisik kesekitar rumah tetangga cantiknya. "Semua tertutup begitu rapat? Apa Luhan pergi?" tak menjawab pertanyaan sang calon ibu, dirinya malah berbalik bertanya.

"Y—ya ibu rasa begitu. Ayo kita pulang saja, menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayah!" Minseok menggandeng lengan kanan Sehun dengan erat seperti gugup, takut dan ekspresinya begitu aneh. Tapi karena calon ibunya sudah menyeretnya, Sehun tak ambil pusing dan menurut mengikuti langkah calon ibunya.

.

.

.

Jum'at, Sabtu, Minggu, Senin.

"Aku rasa Luhan memang pergi, sudah empat hari ini rumahnya terlihat begitu gelap, bukan?"

Perkataan ayahnya kemarin yang ada benarnya itu terngiang berkali-kali di telinganya. Membuat konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu saat beraktifitas. Terselip rasa bersalah di diri Sehun karena Luhan yang pergi setelah insiden yang diluar dugaan; dan terbilang sepele, walau Sehun juga menyalahkan lelaki yang wajahnya tak ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu saat memeluk Luhan.

Terkadang dirinya bertanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa bisa begitu mempunyai perasaan yang mendalam pada Luhan. Padahal mereka bisa dibilang belum saling mengenal begitu lama, dari sudut pandang banyak orang status mereka berdua juga begitu janggal. Seorang perjaka yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang single parent; janda beranak satu.

Sehun yang tinggi, tampan, keluarganya terpandang dan sudah pasti masa depannya terjamin jatuh cinta dengan seorang perempuan yang asal usul keluarganya tak ia ketahui, putri kecilnya juga tak ia ketahui siapa ayahnya. Belum lagi laki-laki yang ada dibingkai foto bersama Luhan dan Xiaoli. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya; mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, Sehun menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk benar-benar harus mendapatkan Luhan.

Keadaan rumahnya benar-benar ramai, entah apa yang ayah dan calon ibunya lakukan sampai beberapa orang asing sibuk kesana-kemari menelisik rumahnya. Sehun bosan, memutuskan keluar dan kakinya melangkah, meloncati pagar kayu itu, lalu dirinya berdiri di depan rumah Luhan yang diterangi cahaya remang dari penerangan rumahnya saja.

Tok.. Tok..

Konyol, sudah jelas tak ada orang tapi Sehun tetap mencoba mengetuk pintunya. Setelah Luhan empat hari pergi, ini hari pertama Sehun berhasil menginjakan kakinya di depan rumah Luhan. Entahlah, Sehun juga tak paham dengan ayah _troll_-nya yang menahannya berhari-hari didalam rumah; mungkin Jongdae takut anak lelakinya terbawa perasaan. Tsk.

Sehun duduk di kursi teras rumah Luhan; tempat dimana mereka berciuman singkat menyalurkan perasaan, dengan handphone dan earphone yang tersambung lalu memutar _playlist _-nya.

.

.

.

"Kita bertiga harus _fitting _baju, Sehunnie."

"Kenapa aku juga? Bukankah yang menikah hanya ayah dan ibu?"

"Tuxedo dan segala macam jas di lemarimu sudah usang." Cih, ayah Sehun berlebihan sekali.

Tak bisa menolak tarikan halus dari tangan calon ibunya, Sehun menurut dan duduk tenang di jok belakang ditemani handphone dan earphonenya, lagi.

Baru satu bait yang terlontar dari mulut sang penyanyi, Sehun mencabut sebelah earphonenya. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sang calon ibu.

"Psstt.. Ibu..,"

"….," Minseok memperhatikan Jongdae yang fokus menyetir sebentar lalu menengok kearah Sehun, "Kenapa?" Sahutnya berbisik.

"Bisa turunkan aku di café bubble tea saja? Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Kau bisa bilang sendiri bukan pada ayah?"

"Dia tak akan mengijinkanku."

Sehun membanting punggungnya kasar kesandaran jok, menatap sengit punggung ayahnya yang pandangannya lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan jok.

Ini seperti kejutan untuk Sehun atau bagaimana ya? Pasalnya Jongdae dan Minseok tak buka mulut sama sekali kapan pernikahan keduanya akan dilaksanakan. Sang ayah hanya akan menatapnya datar, lalu mengacuhkannya kalau ditanya kapan pernikahannya. Sedangkan calon ibu, hanya akan tersenyum sampai matanya yang tanpa eyelids itu sedikit mengecil.

"Sampai kapan aku tak tahu tanggal pernikahan ayah dan ibuku?"

Sehun berkoar bosan, yang mendapat _glare_ dari ayahnya lewat spion tengah. Pura-pura tak melihat, Sehun kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Pernikahannya sabtu besok. Kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri, bangun lebih awal dan—,"

"Oh ayolah ayah, aku tahu tentang itu."

"Kau terdengar tak senang, apa ini karena Luhan?"

"Oppa..," Minseok mengingatkan Jongdae, kalau menyebutkan nama Luhan di depan Sehun selama beberapa hari ini merupakan hal yang sensitif.

"Baiklah lupakan, cepat segera turun. _Fitting _cukup memakan waktu, dan kita makan malam di luar saja. Setuju?"

"Call!"

.

.

.

"Hah astaga, aku tak habis pikir kalau rumah akan porak-poranda begitu."

Lagi, di sunyi dan dinginnya malam, belum lagi rumah Luhan yang dihadapannya ini begitu gelap membuat Sehun merasa bosan, dan dia butuh Xiaoli dan Luhan. Xiaoli? Luhan? Butuh? Sehun merasa dirinya seperti duda sekarang, bagus sekali pemikirannya yang berlebihan ini.

Sedikit-sedikit semilir angin terasa membelai wajahnya, Sehun tak duduk di kursi teras Luhan. Dirinya duduk di lantai teras Luhan yang kotor karena debu dan beberapa sampah dedaunan terbawa angin. Tapi masa bodo, begitu pikirnya 'toh hari-hariku juga seperti berdebu tanpa Xiaoli dan Luhan.' Dramatisir.

Sehun menatap _lock screen handphone_nya; Sehun sedang mendengarkan lagu lagi, yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam, lalu dirinya menatap langit malam. Ia jadi teringat kejadian dimana dirinya menatap langit yang bintangnya berkelap-kelip dengan ayahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat keduanya sama-sama merindukan dua malaikat cantik.

Sehun juga teringat di suasana malam yang sama, dirinya dan Luhan berciuman hangat disini, di teras yang sekarang berdebu dan tentu saja kotor.

Bahkan Sehun terlempar terlalu jauh sampai ia mengingat pertama kalinya dirinya melihat Luhan yang berbalutkan kemeja hitam dan hotpants, dan yang begitu mengejutkan ternyata Luhan sudah mempunyai anak. Sehun tersenyum samar. Entahlah senyumnya sulit diartikan.

List lagunya bergulir, sampai lagu tahun 70-an di ponsel pintarnya berjudul _Since You've been gone _yang dinyanyikan oleh _Eddie Peregrina_ terputar.

_Since you've been gone_

_Loneliness surrounds me_

_You'll find me waiting here_

_Just in case you've changed your mind_

_Give me a chance_

_Listen to my lonely heart—_

Bait pertama berdendang, membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya sejenak. Jantungnya seperti di remas dengan kuat sampai ingin berhenti. "_Noona_..," Huft, semenjak Luhan menghilang berhari-hari yang lalu, Sehun kesepian dan kebiasaan baru Sehun adalah menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kasihan.

Memasuki bait kedua, Sehun membenarkan. Luhan harus memberikannya kesempatan lagi, bagaimanapun dirinya tak ingin kehilangan Luhan, "Sungguh cinta ini sudah terlalu dalam."

"_Noona _harus memberikanku kesempatan, _Noona _harus mendengarkan keluhku bagaimana hatiku terasa begitu kesepian tanpa _Noona_ dan Xiaoli."

"Kenapa aku harus?" Sepasang flat shoes pink terhenti tepat didepan sepatu Sehun.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue YEAYYYY!**

.

.

.

**A/N : **Ya astaga, ngakak banget. Makin lama makin hancur, enggak layak banget. Mana NC belum keluar juga ((DOR)). Sementang Eventnya diundur sampai akhir Januari, aku jadi ngaret juga lol. Sebenernya chapter ini udah 50% sebelum akhir tahun kemarin, tapi karena sibuk ini dan itu, kebentur aku sakit juga, jadi baru selesai. Aku usaha banget buat ngetik ditengah mood yang hancur, mohon maaf ya reader-nim atas keterlambatan dan sikap yang 'sementang' ((bows)). Maaf untuk alur yang terlalu cepat, bahasa yang tidak sesusai EYD, typo(s), dsb yang kurang berkenan.

**A/N/N: **Oh iya, handphoneku rusak jadi kalo ada yang ada add line enggak bisa aku add back TT_TT mungkin ada yang mau temenan sama aku di bbm aja? Bisa Invite kesini 2A2447A2. 감사~~~


End file.
